<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bored Bored Black Sheep by CatnipRambles, confessionsofashyfangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146767">Bored Bored Black Sheep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatnipRambles/pseuds/CatnipRambles'>CatnipRambles</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessionsofashyfangirl/pseuds/confessionsofashyfangirl'>confessionsofashyfangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marauder's Messages [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), One Shot, Texting, text fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatnipRambles/pseuds/CatnipRambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessionsofashyfangirl/pseuds/confessionsofashyfangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sick of his family, Sirius takes the tube to King's Cross for the first time. Bored and alone, he relays his adventure to his friends as he waits for them. All is well until a little furry surprise arrives a few days later...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marauder's Messages [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bored Bored Black Sheep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(10:07am) </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~ Padfoot ~</strong>
</p><p>I’m bored</p><p>Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. BORED.</p><p>Come soon before I die of boredom.</p><p>Bored bored black sheep, have you any wool?</p><p>There’s no one here except for some crying first years.</p><p>Did I mention that I’m bored?</p><p>
  <strong>~ Moony ~</strong>
</p><p>Hi Bored, I’m Remus.</p><p>Why are you there so early? There’s 45 minutes until the train leaves.</p><p>
  <strong>~ Padfoot ~</strong>
</p><p>MOONY YOU’VE COME TO SAVE ME!</p><p>I took the midnight train going anywheeeere</p><p>
  <strong>~ Moony ~</strong>
</p><p>No, really.</p><p>
  <strong>~ Padfoot ~</strong>
</p><p>I took the tube. Lots of people.</p><p>Lots of smells.</p><p>IT WAS AWESOME</p><p>
  <strong>~ Prongs ~</strong>
</p><p>TRAITOR you promised that we would have our first time together!</p><p>
  <strong>~ Moony ~</strong>
</p><p>…I have a feeling that I’m missing something and that I should be glad.</p><p>
  <strong>~ Wormtail ~</strong>
</p><p>Prongs and Padfoot made a pact last year to lose their London Underground virginity together</p><p>
  <strong>~ Moony ~</strong>
</p><p>No one asked, Peter.</p><p>
  <strong>(10:25am)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~ Padfoot ~</strong>
</p><p>JAMES</p><p>JAMESIE</p><p>pROOONGS TURN AROUND</p><p>
  <strong>~ Prongs ~</strong>
</p><p>I’m coming over.</p><p>I just saw Regulus with your parents arriving?</p><p>
  <strong>~ Moony ~</strong>
</p><p>Mate, you alright? I’m almost at the station.</p><p>
  <strong>~ Padfoot ~</strong>
</p><p>Yeah, just decided I didn’t want to go to Kings Cross with my dearest relatives and had a little adventure.</p><p>I saw the coolest dog on the train. We had a staring contest and I’ve decided to name it Padfoot.</p><p>
  <strong>~ Wormtail ~</strong>
</p><p>But that’s your name.</p><p>
  <strong>~ Padfoot ~</strong>
</p><p>That’s the point.</p><p>
  <strong>(10:35) </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~ Padfoot ~</strong>
</p><p>James said Padfoot is copyrighted by us so I’m adopting the dog and naming him Padfoot Junior.</p><p>
  <strong>~ Moony ~</strong>
</p><p>You can’t just adopt some stranger’s dog that you saw on the tube.</p><p>
  <strong>~ Padfoot ~</strong>
</p><p>Can.</p><p>
  <strong>~ Moony ~</strong>
</p><p>Can’t.</p><p>
  <strong>~ Padfoot ~</strong>
</p><p>CAN.</p><p>
  <strong>~ Moony ~ </strong>
</p><p>CANNOT.</p><p>
  <strong>~ Prongs ~</strong>
</p><p>Lily says you lads should get on the train before it leaves without you.</p><p>Lily also says I need to put my phone down and go to a meeting.</p><p>
  <strong>~ Wormtail ~</strong>
</p><p>Have fun, Head Boy!</p><p>
  <strong>~ Padfoot ~</strong>
</p><p>Whipped. </p><p> </p><p><strong>--- A Few Days Later--- </strong> <b></b></p><p><strong>(5:20pm)</strong> </p><p>
  <b> <strong>~ Padfoot ~</strong> </b>
</p><p>uhm… so you guys remember Padfoot Jnr?</p><p>
  <strong>~ Wormtail ~</strong>
</p><p>The dog you tried to kidnap on the tube the other day?</p><p>
  <b> <strong>~ Padfoot ~</strong> </b>
</p><p>Excuse you, we had a connection!</p><p><br/>
<strong>~ Moony ~</strong>
</p><p>Sure sure, whatever helps you sleep at night. </p><p>What about it?</p><p>
  <strong>~ Padfoot ~</strong>
</p><p>Well… don’t get surprised if you see anything of the sort when you guys get back to the dorm…</p><p>
  <strong>~ Moony ~</strong>
</p><p>YOU STOLE THE DOG?!?!?!</p><p>
  <b> <strong>~ Padfoot ~</strong> </b>
</p><p>WHAT NO! The owner actually talked to me that day on the tube and gave me his number. He was trying to find her a new home anyway so it worked out.</p><p>
  <strong>~ Moony ~</strong>
</p><p>Padfoot, I think you’re forgetting that we live in a DORM ROOM at SCHOOL. </p><p>
  <b> <strong>~ Padfoot ~</strong> </b>
</p><p>I know that! But I couldn’t imagine what kind of a house she’d go to if we let her go. </p><p>
  <strong>~ Wormtail ~</strong>
</p><p>Shouldn’t we check with McGonagall to make sure it’s okay?</p><p>
  <strong>~ Prongs ~</strong>
</p><p>You’ve lived in a dorm this long and you still don’t understand the rules, Wormtail. </p><p>You don’t ask if you’re allowed to have a dog in your dorm, you do it anyways and just hide it when inspection time comes around. </p><p>Also Padfoot you might wanna rethink this cause Padfoot Jnr is sniffing under your bed- oh shit they’ve got your liquorice wands.</p><p>
  <strong>~ Moony ~</strong>
</p><p>I’m going to go to the library and try to forget any of this happened. Sirius please send the dog back. It’s not safe for us and it’s sure as hell not safe for the dog.</p><p>
  <strong>(6:00pm) </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~ Wormtail ~</strong>
</p><p>Has anyone realised that he hasn’t been responding for the past half hour? </p><p>
  <strong>~ Moony ~</strong>
</p><p>Maybe he’s at the Great Hall already?</p><p>
  <strong>~ Prongs ~</strong>
</p><p>I just saw a furious McGonagall storm down the hall with Sirius behind her</p><p>
  <strong>~ Moony ~</strong>
</p><p>I knew this would happen.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>~ Padfoot ~</strong> </b>
</p><p>ok guys we need a plan to get Padfoot Jnr out to safety</p><p>
  <strong>~ Prongs ~</strong>
</p><p>Aren’t you with McGonagall?</p><p>
  <b> <strong>~ Padfoot ~</strong> </b>
</p><p>Yeah but she’s talking to Filch, come on guys we can’t hand her over to Filch!!!</p><p>
  <strong>~ Moony ~</strong>
</p><p>As much as I am against keeping a wholeass dog in our dorm I’d be damned if I handed her over to Filch.</p><p>
  <strong>~ Prongs ~</strong>
</p><p>Yeah go Moony! What’s the plan?</p><p>
  <strong>~ Moony ~</strong>
</p><p>Okay let me figure something out. Wormtail, Prongs, huddle now. </p><p>
  <strong>~ Prongs ~</strong>
</p><p>Yes, sir!</p><p>
  <strong>~ Wormtail ~</strong>
</p><p>But Lily just stole my tart and ran off to the Ravenclaw table! </p><p>
  <strong>~ Moony ~</strong>
</p><p>Wormtail! </p><p>
  <strong>~ Wormtail ~</strong>
</p><p>I’m coming, I’m coming.</p><p>
  <strong>(6:30pm) </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~ Moony ~</strong>
</p><p>Alright Padfoot, Mission Rescue Padfoot Jnr is underway. </p><p>
  <b> <strong>~ Padfoot ~</strong> </b>
</p><p>What do I have to do? McGonagall is about to drag me to our dorm room to get her.</p><p>
  <strong>~ Moony ~</strong>
</p><p>You’ll hear commotion in a second, make sure she hears it too and just stay with her. </p><p>
  <b> <strong>~ Padfoot ~</strong> </b>
</p><p>What? But I wanna do something!</p><p>
  <strong>~ Moony ~</strong>
</p><p>Making yourself an alibi is what you’re doing. I can tell you’re pouting but we’ve got no time. Make sure she stays distracted.</p><p>
  <b> <strong>~ Padfoot ~</strong> </b>
</p><p>Fine. </p><p>Something’s going on in the- holy shit why is James pulling on Snivellus’s hair? Oooooooh this is the distraction?</p><p>
  <strong>~ Moony ~</strong>
</p><p>Okay I’ve got her and the cloak, we’re heading down the east corridor. You’re free to come to the room when you’re done, we’re clear. </p><p>
  <strong>~ Wormtail ~</strong>
</p><p>We’re in place. Hagrid is so excited. Hurry up Moony. </p><p>
  <strong>~ Moony ~</strong>
</p><p>Do you know how hard it is to hide a dog and yourself under the invisibility cloak? We’re at the statue, Wormtail come out. </p><p>
  <strong>~ Prongs ~</strong>
</p><p>Padfoot this better be worth it, I got 2 weeks of detention cause of you. I better find my Potions essay finished by tomorrow night and on my desk. </p><p>
  <b> <strong>~ Padfoot ~</strong> </b>
</p><p>Yeah, definitely. Thank you guys! We’re coming up to the room now… Oh man…</p><p>Okay she’s freaking out, you guys need to idk get back in place or something cause she thinks it’s you lot.</p><p>
  <strong>~ Prongs ~</strong>
</p><p>Hold her for a bit mate, I can’t run to the hut that fast. Just give us 5 more minutes. </p><p>
  <strong>~ Moony ~</strong>
</p><p>Okay we’re back in the great hall. Come back anytime. </p><p>
  <b> <strong>~ Padfoot ~</strong> </b>
</p><p>Oh thank God I was about to die of embarrassment trying to convince her that I was the dog she saw.</p><p>We’re heading back now.</p><p>
  <strong>(7:00pm) </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~ Wormtail ~</strong>
</p><p>She looked really confused. </p><p>
  <strong>~ Moony ~</strong>
</p><p>What’s the verdict?</p><p>
  <b> <strong>~ Padfoot ~</strong> </b>
</p><p>So I also have 2 weeks of detention cause she’s sure I brought a dog to school even if it escaped her fingers, but you guys are cleared. </p><p>
  <strong>~ Moony ~</strong>
</p><p>That’s good at least. You kinda deserved it though. </p><p>Even if Padfoot Jnr was very cute. </p><p>
  <strong>~ Wormtail ~</strong>
</p><p>Hagrid will take good care of her so at least we’ll get to see her.</p><p>Also I would’ve been a goner though if James had been any slower. </p><p>
  <b> <strong>~ Padfoot ~</strong> </b>
</p><p>Why was James running anyway? </p><p>
  <strong>~ Prongs ~</strong>
</p><p>I had to cover Wormtail’s arse after I’d covered mine via the distraction. I’m at Hagrid’s hut rn. He’s fine.</p><p>We basically did a whole relay race to save a dog you kidnapped. </p><p>
  <b> <strong>~ Padfoot ~</strong> </b>
</p><p>Again, I did NOT kidnap PJ. </p><p>So you guys really coordinated a relay to get her to Hagrid and get Moony and Wormtail back in time to not get caught</p><p>While Prongs, who already had an alibi from the distraction before, went to deliver her to Hagrid? </p><p>
  <strong>~ Moony ~</strong>
</p><p>Well done Sherlock, would you like a prize?</p><p>
  <b> <strong>~ Padfoot ~</strong> </b>
</p><p>But.. but how did it work so well?! Something always messes up with my plans! </p><p>
  <strong>~ Wormtail ~</strong>
</p><p>It’s because it was Moony’s plan, not yours. And Moony might actually kill us if we don’t follow his plans. </p><p>
  <b> <strong>~ Padfoot ~</strong> </b>
</p><p>…I guess that’s fair.</p><p>
  <strong>~ Moony ~</strong>
</p><p>Enough chat, get to dinner. </p><p>
  <b> <strong>~ Padfoot ~</strong> </b>
</p><p>Yes sir!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>